


Inevitability

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Season/Series 11, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: Being around the Darkness felt exactly like holding the First Blade had.
Relationships: Amara & Dean Winchester, Amara/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Inevitability

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm sick and given access to Netflix and a laptop. Hope you like it!

Dean had lied to Sam about nearly everything when it came to Amara. The lie about not knowing what being near Amara felt like was just one more to add to the list. 

Dean knew damn well what it felt like.

Being around the Darkness felt exactly like holding the First Blade had. 

Both felt like they were the most natural thing in the world. Both had a thrill to them that he couldn’t bring himself to contemplate giving up.

Both were the kind of fuck-you-up addiction that he’d never had a prayer of shaking.

Dean thought that maybe that feeling went both ways, that that was the only reason Amara hadn’t killed him yet.

Yeah, being in Amara’s presence was just like giving into the Mark had been.

Dean hadn’t really lied after all, then. It wasn’t love, or desire.

It was inevitability.


End file.
